Journey after Part 6 Stone Ocean
by f4n
Summary: this isnt a story of Part 7's Steel Ball Run, no this is a story that begins after the end of Part 6 Stone Ocean.


**_THIS IS A STORY THAT IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL ALL THAT WILL BE TOLD DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE STORY BE AWARE THIS ISN'T STEEL BALL RUN. ALL CHARACTERS COME FROM JOJO'S BIZZARE ADVENTURE ,PLEASE READ THE MANGA OR WATCH THE ANIME ADAPTATION._**

Jolyne was having a terrible headache something about going to Africa sounded fishy but her husband Anastasia was besides her as well as her sleeping father who was holding baby Johnny. Before all this happened she was in a car with her friend Hermes and her boyfriend Anastasia, when she found a young boy on the road he looked alone and so Jolyne invited him to join them for a ride because it was raining, then she met a weird man who was in the rain and seemed like he needed help his name was Weather, huh what a weird name. Oh well it didn't matter as she was going to her father's home with her boyfriend to get acceptance for her marriage. Since the car was quiet she asked who the young boy was and what was he doing in the rain, but he could only muster his name Emporio, thinking quickly she asked who Weather was and he said " I can't say i remembered dying it felt warm and fuzzy ,but i found myself on a patch of grass nearby i-i was outside i ran around yelling the names of my friends. and i saw a glow and a young blond boy fell out and a weird bleeding priest came along to." Weather shota sly glance somewhere and Emporio started to cry.

"Dad im home!!!"Jolyne exclaimed in happiness "Oh, hello Jolyne welcome home." and old happy Jotaro said, then he noticed other people to,"Ohh who are these your friends?" Jolyne replied " yeah you could say that... hey dad can we talk in private with my boyfriend ?" the word boyfriend made Jotaro glance into the group, this made Anastasia shiver.

" s-so please may i marry your daughter?"

and Jotaro with a straight reply "no."

"i see your trying to test me, i can show you that i can protect Jolyne! Diver Down!"

"ohh a stand user I'd like to see you try! Star Platinum! "

both stands pull back in their fist and rush fowards but was stopped in their tracks by Jolyne's stand (Stone Free) "stop fighting i actually wanted to keep this a secret but Dad, Anastasia im pregnant! "

Both Anastasia and Jotaro said at the same time "you're kidding r-right ?"

"nope so now i can marry Anastasia checkmate dad!"

Anyways speed up time a bit

Johnny Cujoh Joestar was born and inherited The last name is Joestar, Joseph Joestars fortune is given partially to Josuke Higashkita

Josuke now owns one of the biggest companies that Joseph owned. Koichi and Okuyasu and Yukako stayed with Josuke as friends Koichi now leads the Speedwagon Foundation with his wiwife Yukako. Okuyasu became a proffesional boxer often cheating with his stand but since no one could see Okuyasu wasn't called out. One day Koichi found an interesting document written by Joseph about the piller men and how one was pushed out into the void of space still orbiting, it was secured by a room that was vaccumed of the oxegen and had Okuyasu at the disposal with The Hand to erase the piller man it's name was discovered to be an ancient vampire called Kars, Within the document Joseph was trying to revive a certain man named Ceasar Zeppli. Joseph figured that if Ceaser was stabbed by the stone masked then transformed into a vampire then combined with the Red Stone of Asa to make an immortal being that cant be damaged by the sunlight.but since Joseph was distracted by Dio, he forgot about the project and died at an old age. Because of this Josuke asked Jotaro if he would like to help with the retrieval of the Red Stone in Africa since there was a report of it being 100% accurate copy to the original Red Stone.Jolyne and Anastasia offered to help but since Johnny was being noisy he came to now they were just about to take off with Jolyne looking out of the window on the right and Anastasia and Jotaro playing with Johnny. While Josuke is asleep in the back...

Well wouldn't this be an interesting Journey?*Jolyne Cujoh thought...


End file.
